Quand Drago tape l'incruste
by Rose hermione malefoy
Summary: Hermione a la surprise de trouver Drago Malefoy devant sa porte. La surprise non pas vraiment. L'histoire d'une petite journée dans cette vie d'Hermione Granger.


Son regard se pose sur mes chaussons, des chaussons chat...On pouvait faire plus glamour, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais être belle quand je suis chez moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?

-C'est comme ça qu'on accueille les invités, Granger?»

Je ne sais pas s'il parle de ma tenue, ou s'il parle de mon énervement assez marqué. BAM! Et voilà une porte qui a claqué au nez de qui ? De qui ? De Malfoy! Bien fait pour cette face de fouine.

« Oh Granger tu vas pas me laisser dehors, il pleut ! Allez et je t'apporte un peu de compagnie dans ta vie fade et morne.»

Oh je vais l'étriper le sale petit …. Hermione garde ton calme, tu ne vas pas lui péter sa jolie tronche de fouine. Quoique je pourrais faire comme en troisième année, alors peut-être il me laissera tranquille.

«Granger si je meurs de froid, t'auras deux fois plus de boulot à faire. Non vus la miss je sais tout que t'est ça ne te dérangeras pas. Granger si je meurs il faudra que t'explique pourquoi je suis mort devant ta porte. Non ça non plus tu peux trouver une bonne excuse trop rapidement. Granger si je meurs, tu devras allez à mon enterrement, et en plus tu devras dire quelque mots, je te rappelle que t'est la personne avec qui j'ai le plus de contact.»

Ok ses arguments sont peut-être nul, mais je suis allez ouvrir ma porte et je l'ai fait rentrer chez moi. Contrairement à tout ce qu'il peut dire je ne suis pas si assoiffé de travaille à en vouloir le double. Je trouve qu'on a déjà assez de boulot au bureau, surtout que c'est moi qui fait les trois-quarts du boulot et lui il fait le reste. Oui, parce que vous avez bien compris, c'est moi l'idiote de service qui me retrouve avec Malfoy comme collègue de boulot. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'après la guerre Harry l'a défendu, il a refait aussi sa septième année avec moi, on a tous les deux étés prit au ministère de la magie (lui grâce à moi, parce que je trouvais honteux qu'avec un dossier pareil il ne soit pas accepté à cause de sa famille et de ses antécédent), du coup j'ai dû le supporter pendant tout mon stage puis quand le ministère nous a accepté, j'ai dû le supporter encore. Ça fait six ans que je le supporte, six purées d'année et encore c'est sans comptés les 7 à Poudlard, et dans c'est 13 années, j'ai eu juste un an de vacance loin de lui, si on peut appeler la recherche des horcruxes des vacances… Il est obligé de venir me faire chier jusqu'à chez moi, un dimanche à 7 heures du soir…

Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'à part moi, il n'a personne d'autre a allez voir. Son père est à Azkaban, sa mère et ben je ne sais pas vraiment, des rumeurs disent qu'elle est internée dans la partie psychiatrie de Saint Mangouste, d'autre qu'elle s'est suicidée, d'autre qu'elle est juste partie. Et je n'ose pas demander à mon collègue, si elle est morte ça lui ferait tellement de peine, je l'aime pas mais je veux pas le détruire encore plus. Et la plupart de ses amis ont quitté l'Angleterre, ils n'ont pas supporter les regards dégoûtés que les gens posaient sur eux. Et comment dire que se faire de nouveaux amis, dans un monde en pleine reconstruction après la guerre, alors qu'ont été du mauvais côté pendant cette même guerre, ce n'est pas vraiment simple…

«Ah merci Granger, tu me laisse égailler ta soirée. Regarde ce que j'ai apporté, oui c'est bien cette boisson moldue qu'est le coca, mais rêve pas j'ai pris aussi des bièrres au beurre.

-Soirée pizza, ça te dit Malfoy?

-Toujours. Qu'est-ce qu'on se fait avec ça ?

-Il n'y a rien à la télé ce soir...Un film moi je dis.

-Ahlala si tu m'avais dit y a quelques années que je passerais mes dimanches soir à regarder la télé avec Granger, je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

-Surtout tu n'aurais pas su ce qu'était une télé… Bon on regarde quoi?

-T'as quoi ?

-Non Malfoy non! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai comme film, toute les semaines tu mes fait tous les répéter et plusieurs fois par semaine des fois, donc non, on passeras pas encore une heure pour choisir.»

Je vous laisse devinez au final on a mis combien de temps pour choisir...cinquante-cinq minutes, et c'est idiot ose me narguer en me disant ça ne fait pas une heure. Résulta le film n'est même pas encore lancés mais on a déjà les pizzas. Au moins on peut s'installer et ne plus bouger pendant tout le long du film.

« N'empêche j'espère pour toi Granger qu'il sera bien se film.

-Mais si je te dis qu'il est super. Et puis s'il te plaît on pourra regarder les autres et il y en a un nouveau qui sort au cinéma bientôt, dans moins d'un mois, on pourra allez le voir.

-Me proposerais-tu un rencard Granger?

-Prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Je compte te laisser dans le cinéma est partir en courant, comme ça tu te perdras et je ne te verrais plus jamais, et ça seras enfin la liberté !

-Comme tu l'as si bien dit, ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Bon tu le lance se film, ou on attend que le soleil se lève !»

Je m'installe profondément à côté de lui dans le canapé, lui vole un bout de couverture, et récupère mon assiette de pizza. Et lance ''Pirate des Caraïbes''.

«Alors comment tu l'as trouver?

-Il est bien, je dois dire tu as eu plutôt bon goût là-dessus. Si on mettait le deuxième ?

-Allez!»

 **Point de vue extérieur**

Si quelqu'un rentrait dans cette maison à ce moment-là, se trouverais face à une scène qu'il qualifierait de mignonne, avec la fille complètement endormie à moitié sur le garçon, et celui-ci remettant la couette sur elle et éteignant la télé. Mais si la personne connaissait les deux protagonistes trouverais ça complètement dégouttant et absurde que deux êtres qui sont sensés se haïr se soit endormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre en regardant un film, comme un couple moldu. Mais moi je dirais que je voie juste deux personnes qui disent se détester devant tout le monde alors qu'au fond d'eux même ils s'aiment beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant personne le sait, limite pas même eux…

 **Point de vue Hermione**

Ma tête repose sur quelque chose de chaud, de doux mais malheureusement pas vraiment mou… J'ai dû faire tomber mon oreiller, ou j'ai dû m'endormir sur un livre. Ça ne serait pas la première fois. Oh non ça doit être Pattendrond, vus que ça gigote… Pff, on est le matin je haie le matin. Je ne sais même plus quel jour on est. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait hier soir? Je me préparais a une bonne soirée lecture au fond de mon lit, quand...Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais regardé Pirate des Caraïbes avec Malfoy, et vus que je ne pense pas être dans mon lit, les deux idiots qu'on est on a du s'endormir sur le canapé. Ce qui explique tout. J'ouvre les yeux lentement, pour m'habituer à la lumière qui filtre à travers les volets. Je suis en partit allongés sur l'autre, et lui est en partit allongés sur le canapé, en partit suspendu dans le vide.

DING DONG.

Purée mais qui sonne à la porte à une heure pareille. J'aurais pu être endormi. Mais non, la personne inhumaine qui attend derrière ma porte trouve ça normal de sonnait à une heure aussi matinale. D'ailleurs quel heure est-il? Neuf heures, c'est de bonne heure, je voulais faire la grasse matinée, je ne travaille pas le lundi matin, je commence qu'à treize heures. Je me lève en essayant de ne pas réveiller la belle au bois dormant. Je dois dire que la descente du canapé fut assez complexe, et le trajet jusqu'à la porte pour me rendre compte que je ne savais pas où été les clefs aussi. C'est bon, je les tiens.

«Salut Mione, ça vas? Désolé de te déranger, mais…

-Chut, il y a des gens qui dorme ici!

-Hermione, t'est sûr que ça va je te rappelle qu'à part toi et Pattenrond personne ne vit ici.

-Oui, mais chut quand même, il y a des gens qui vienne de se réveiller ici.

-On peut rentrer peut être ?

-'lut Mione»

Oh tient, tient. Je crois savoir pourquoi ils sont là eux. Je pense que ça a un certain rapport avec le petit loup qui est dans les pattes. Et je sens que ça concerne quelqu'un qui doit le garder…

«Oh, Granger c'est quoi tout ce bruit dès le matin.»

Voir un Drago Malfoy complètement endormi, les cheveux en pétard, en short de sport et en t-shirt pour dormir, ne devait pas être ce à quoi s'attendait Harry et Ginny en débarquant chez moi un lundi à neuf heures du matin.

«Mione est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il fait là? Si t'as une relation avec lui et que tu me l'as pas dit je te jure que ça va barder.

-Hein quoi, non! Malfoy est venu hier soir, et on a regardé un film et on s'est endormie.

-Depuis quand Malfoy vient chez toi regarder des films au juste ? D'ailleurs depuis quand Malfoy sait ce qu'est un film?

-Je tiens à te préciser Potter que ça fait des années que je sais ce qu'est un film, et c'est comme ça depuis plusieurs mois voire années, c'est le film dominical.

-Attend...Tu veux dire que tu passes tout tes dimanches avec ma meilleure amie et qu'elle ne m'as rien dit ! Quand on t'invite le dimanche soir et que tu dis non parce que tu as sensément trop de travaille en vérité tu passes ta soirée avec Malfoy!

-Oh Granger, je ne savais pas que tu désinvité tes amis pour être avec moi. Je savais que j'étais le plus important à tes yeux.

-Malfoy arrête de raconter des conneries ou aussi non je te jure que je te vire d'ici immédiatement et alors tu n'auras plus l'occasion de rentrer dans cette maison avant longtemps et ça je te le jure sur Merlin! Harry, Ginny si vous m'expliquer plutôt ce que vous venez faire là, et on parlera de ça plus tard. Et puis Ginny tu veux pas t'asseoir c'est mauvais de rester autant debout dans ta situation.

-Je suis enceinte pas handicapé. Nous ferons vite de toute manière…

-Mione, j'ai dit oui à Andromedra pour garder Teddy mais je n'avais pas réfléchi au faîte que Ginny avait rendez-vous chez le sagemage pour une échographie. Du coup est-ce que tu veux bien garder Teddy cette matinée ça ne vas pas être longs, ne t'inquiète pas. Et peut-être que demain tu pourras venir boire le thé à la maison pour qu'on discute un peu de ce matin, non?

-Oui, oui. Vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez partir, on s'occupera bien de lui.»

Harry et Ginny nous lance un regard, que je comprends par je vais souffrir très bientôt. Font un bisou au petit Teddy et parte. L'autre est resté derrière moi, et je sens que je vais l'entendre raler dans 3...2...1…

« Comment ça ''on''? Il hors de question que je passe mon lundi a garder un morveu, parce que saint Potter ne savait pas a qui le refilé, et qu'il n'a pas de cerveau.

-Hé, je suis pas un morveu déjà, j'suis un grand garçon z'ai 4 ans. Et parrain il dit que j'suis sage avec tatie quand elle est fatiguée à cause de son gros ventre...

-Oui Teddy t'est un grand garçon, ne t'inquiète pas je le sais. J'adore te garder et tu le sais. Aujourd'hui tu veux faire quoi, on pourrait faire un gâteau et allez au parc même tous les deux.

-Pourquoi tout les deux et lui, il veut pas zouer avec moi. En plus tu veux pas qu'on cour nous….Alors lui, il peut zouer au ballon.

-Et pourquoi moi, je pourrais jouer au ballon et pas elle? D'ailleurs lui il a un prénom et un nom.

-Ze te connais pas… Dit le moi.

-C'est Malfoy.

-Non Malfoy. Teddy son prénom c'est Drago. Tu as pris ton petit déjeuner ? Très bien, tu veux faire quoi? Tu veux que je te mette un film pendant qu'on se prépare? Alors, vas chercher celui que tu veux.»

Teddy part en courant chercher les dessins animés. Depuis qu'il est tout petit à chaque fois que je l'ai, ou que je vais chez Harry et qu'il est là je lui en montre, c'est bien de lui apprendre aussi des choses du côté des moldus je trouve. Je sens la fouine se rapprochés de moi et il me dit à l'oreille:

«Oh Granger, enfin je devrais dire Hermione, c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom.

-Oui et bien tu t'y feras pour aujourd'hui je ne veux pas perturber Teddy en t'appelant par ton nom de famille, en plus tant en rentrant chez sa grand-mère il vas lui parler de toi et je te rappelle qu'elle a été rejetée de la famille Black donc qu'elle connaît la famille Malfoy.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça me dérange pas. Merci Granger d'étaler ta connaissance mais je savais déjà qu'elle était ma tante. Comme je sais que cet enfant est mon petit cousin en quelque sorte.

-Oui, désolé… Tu fais quoi du coup tu te prépares et tu pars ou tu restes avec nous?

-J'aimerais bien apprendre à connaître mon petit cousin. Ça t'étonne Granger? Et oui je le haie pas parce que sa grand-mère c'est fait rejetés de la famille, ou que son père est un loup-garou. C'est un gamin et…

-Je sais que tu as changé...Drago. Pas besoin de te justifier, et j'en suis sûr que ça lui feras plaisir à lui aussi. En plus il aura quelqu'un pour jouer au ballon avec lui comme ça. Il veut toujours y jouer et le sport ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc…

-ça j'avais remarqué Granger pas besoin de le préciser je t'assure.

-Mione ze veut celui-là.»

Je lance un regard meurtrier à Malfoy, et je mets le dessin animé qu'à choisis Teddy «Le Roi Lion», dans les moments comme ça je l'aime trop cet enfant. Je pense que celui-ci est le meilleur des disney. Voir le meilleur en toute catégorie confondue. Et c'est mon préféré et celui de Teddy aussi. L'éducation que je lui donne est primordiale moi je dis.

«Il reste avec nous monsieur le dragon?

-C'est Drago Teddy pas monsieur le dragon.

-Laisse...Hermione...Quand j'étais petit je faisais pareil, je disais a tout le monde que j'étais un dragon. Et quand les Parkinson ou les Nott nous rendait visites, avec Théo on effrayé Pansy en lui disant que si elle continuait à nous embêter j'allais me transformer en dragon et j'allais la brûler.

-Et j'en suis sûr que cette idiote de Parkinson y croyait. Elle n'a vraiment jamais eu de cerveau.

-Granger, Granger, Granger, j'ai beau être totalement d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'elle n'a pas de cerveau, ça n'empêche que quand tu es un enfant de 3 ans voir plus petit, quand deux garçons te poursuive et font des bruits de ''dragon'' et ben tu les croit. C'était une enfant comme une autre.

-Ca vas, je laisse ton amoureuse tranquille.

-Ce n'est…

-OOOh Drago il est amoureux, elle est jolie ton namoureuse, elle est zentille, elle raconte des histoires comme 'mione. Je croyais que ton namoureuse c'était mione. Parce que mione elle est gentille est jolie, moi ze veux bien me marier avec elle quand je serais grand.

-Mais non mon chérie, tu ne pourras pas te marier avec moi, je suis trop vieille. Et Drago est loin d'être mon amoureux il travaille avec moi.

-Alors c'est qui ton namoureux?

-Ce n'est personne Teddy.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible de ne pas avoir de namoureux.

-SI c'est possible, ça veut juste dire que je n'ai pas encore rencontrer la bonne personne. Peut-être que quand tu seras plus grand tu seras amoureux, ou pas selon les périodes.»

Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon cet enfant. Je trouve ça façon de réagir tellement enfantine, normal me direz-vous, mais tellement mignonne. Je suis pas habitué aux enfants, n'ayant pas eus de grande famille avec pleins de cousins et cousine, et étant enfant unique. Teddy a été un des premiers et des seuls bébés, puis enfants que j'ai gardés. Mais même si au départ je trouvais ça effrayant, je dois dire que j'adore les moments qu'on passe tous les deux quand je le garde, ou tous les trois si ça se passe bien aujourd'hui. De dire ça on dirait que je parle de mon mari et de mon enfant. N'importe quoi, parce que ça voudrait dire que c'est Malefoy mon mari. Non merci enfaîte. Je suis très bien dans ma petite maison, toute seul avec mon chat et mes livres. Oui, j'ai énormément d'ambition du point de vue familiale.

«Bon, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner, tu veux quoi?

-Oh tu me prépare le petit déjeuner et tout tu sais quoi tu devrais le garder plus souvent ce gosse.

-Pourquoi? Tu l'aime bien?

-Non Granger, pas que j'ai quelque chose envers lui, vas pas croire ça. Mais t'est gentille avec moi, ce qui est rare.

-Oh parce que le petit enfant Malefoy a besoin d'affection, il veut peut-être venir chez moi tous les jours pour que je lui prépare à manger, que je regarde s'il est bien habillé, et que je l'aide à faire ses devoirs.

-Granger, sans venir chez toi et en allant juste au boulot tu me fais déjà au moins un repas par jour, tu vérifies comme je suis habillé à chaque fois qu'on doit voir notre supérieur, et tu m'aide voire étudie tous mes dossiers, donc sans que je te le demande tu le fais déjà Hermione…

-Ben tu sais quoi, si tu veux j'arrête, comme ça tu ne mangeras que des trucs dégelasses qui te feront grossir, tu te feras remarquer et virer.

-Tu ne feras jamais ça, et je le sais parce que t'aime trop ma présence et travailler avec moi, pas vrai?

-…

-Oh qu'est-ce que je n'entends rien que le silence ce qui prouve que tu m'apprécie, regarde si tu m'appréciais pas un minimum on passerait pas tous nos dimanches ensemble et une partie de notre temps libre. Je suis sûr que t'as d'autres amis à aller voir.

-Oui mais ils sont occupés aussi, et on ne passe pas notre vie ensemble.

-Hermione, t'as vu le nombre d'ami que t'as s'il te plait. Ils sont tous toujours occupé, c'est pour ça que tu décline leur invitation les dimanches soir… Peut-être pas notre vie mais limite plus de temps qu'un couple marié.

-Et ben si tu veux qu'on soit tout le temps ensemble t'as qu'à venir vivre ici, tant que t'y est. Malefoy arrête de te faire des films et de croire que tout le monde t'aime.

-Mais t'est borné, surtout que je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je t'ai dit que tu aimais passer du temps avec moi.

-Parce que toi peut être sa te dérange.

-Non.

-….

-Mione, ça sent pas bon comme si il y avait le feu...»

Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le petit… Merde les pancakes… Et ben il les bouffera brûler ces pancakes…Se sales petit morveux.

«Hakuna Matata, mais qu'elle phrase magnifique… Drago pourquoi tu chantes paaaaaaas?

-Je ne connais pas cette musique.

-'Mione te l'as z'amais montré ? Pourtant elle dit que c'est son préféré.

-Non, on ne regarde pas ces films la plupart du temps ensemble, mais je lui dirais de me les montrait.

-Tu chante avec moi. C'est simple je te jure, tu vas voir zuste le refraiiiiin.

-D'accord, Hakunaaaa Matataaaa.»

Je pense que c'est la scène la plus mignonne de l'année, voir Drago Malefoy, le grand le seul et l'unique Drago Malefoy, se levé prendre dans ses bras le petit métamorphomages, et danses et chanter avec lui, sans se prendre au sérieux, sans penser que quelqu'un peut le voir. Il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, je pense ou qu'il adore les enfants, ou qu'il aime déjà Teddy parce qu'il fait quand même parti de sa famille et que maintenant il regrette de ne pas avoir pu le voir grandir. S'il veut je demanderais à Harry ou à Andromedra de l'avoir plus souvent et de faire en sorte qu'il passe la journée avec nous. Je pense que ça lui plairait même s'il n'oseras jamais le demandé, je pense que ça lui plaira…

«Hermionaaaaaaa Matata, c'est pas bien d'écouter au portes, hou hou hou...»

Je crois que je me suis fait cramer, je pense que ma couverture est tomber définitivement…

«Je voulais vous demander si ça vous plairais qu'on aille se promener dans la forêt, qu'on prenne le pic nique et qu'on s'installe là-bas. En plus l'endroit auquel je pense à une grande place plate avec de l'herbe, et du coup on, enfin vous, pourrez jouer au ballon et tout. Alors?

-Oui, mais je veux finir le dessin animé d'abord Mione.

-T'inquiète pas on a tout notre temps il est à peine dix heures. Vous me laisser une petite place sur le canapé.»

Si je peux vous dire quelque chose, regardez votre dessin animé préféré, qui a marquer toute votre enfance, en rigolant, en chantant, en dansant, avec un enfant et une autre personne, peut importe que l'enfant ne soit pas le vôtre, ou que l'autre personne fut jadis votre pire ennemi. Ce moment sera relaxant et juste génial, et y repenser vous feras sourire.

Quand 11 heures est passé, je commence à me lever pour préparer le pique-nique, et préparer Teddy, enfin le préparer est un grand mot je lui enfile juste un survêtement et lui prend une casquette. On prend le panier, et on part à la recherche de la voiture.

«Hermione, ou est-ce que tu vas? On ne peut pas transplaner en pleine rue…

-Je sais, je sais…

-Ça vas au moins miss je sais tout n'as pas perdu l'esprit… Mais quand même ça m'explique pas pourquoi on est au milieu de la rue.

-Parce que….attend...Tadam!

-C'est quoi ce truc?

-Ce truc comme tu le dit c'est bien, est une voiture, plus précisément une clio.

-Et alors pourquoi on regarde ce truc…?

-Je crois que tu sais comment ça marche et à quoi ça sert non?

-Oui, c'est ce truc de fou qu'utilise les moldus pour se déplacer, ça tue pleins de gens ça!

-Quoi, y a des zens qui meurt ça veut dire que moi aussi ze vais mourir?

-Mais non Teddy, ne t'inquiète pas tant que l'on fait attention et que je respecte le code de la route il ne t'arrivera rien.

-Non mais Granger rêve pas je monterais pas dans ton balais des enfers.

-Si, si t'y monteras…

-Ben c'est ce qu'on verra….»

Devinez ou je suis? Dans ma voiture bien joué! Et devinez qui est assis calmement à côté de moi, ou plutôt qui est cramponnée comme un fou à son siège à côté de moi? Et oui, et oui c'est Drago, il a cédé après que je lui ai expliquer que non je n'aime pas faire transplaner un enfant, je trouve que Teddy est beaucoup trop petit et que c'est trop dangereux pour lui, d'autant plus que ça lui permet de découvrir des inventions moldus, qu'il ne côtoie pas tous les jours, je suis la seul de notre grande famille à avoir passé mon permis de conduite moldu, Harry n'a pas voulu, il s'est dit trop occupé par ses études d'auror, par tout...Et les sorciers pure souches, et bien comment dire, que je ne me voie pas avec un Weasley au volant...Je pense que ça serait très dangereux. Et là le taux d'accident serait multiplié par 7, ce n'est pas vraiment mon but premier… Dès que je n'ai plus qu'une main sur le volant, rien que quelque seconde, j'ai l'impression que Drago va me tuer, je n'ose même pas mettre un CD au lieu de la radio, je pense que là il n'hésiterais pas à m'envoyer un avada immédiatement, même devant Teddy.

«Allez on est arrivée, tout le monde descend!

-Ouaiiiiiis, merci 'mione.

-Alors comment c'est passée ce petit voyage en voiture mon chère ?

-Ça vas ce n'étais pas si horrible, le plus important c'est que l'on est pas mort...Même si une fois ou deux j'ai crus qu'on allait se prendre des voitures…

-Alors tu remonteras avec moi.

-Ah parce que maintenant tu veux voyager avec moi en voiture, ouloulou je serais désolé de décliner ta demande, ne serais-tu pas en train de me draguer?

-Mais n'importe quoi veracrasse, c'est juste un autre moyen de locomotion et comme ça quand je te fais découvrir un truc moldu je pourrais t'emmener en voiture, et çaseras alors du 100 pourcents moldus.

-Ne t'enflamme pas trop vite non plus… D'ailleurs n'oublie pas tu me dois un voyage en balais du coup. Et je tiens a te dire qu'on prendras le même ballet et que ça sera moi qui conduira, aussi non ça sera trop simple pour toi.

-Quoi? Non mais c'est une blague j'espère, tu vas voler comme un fou…

-Qui? Moi? Voler comme un fou? Jamais.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, je te connais ! Mais s'il te plaît en plus j'ai le vertige, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, s'il te plaît…

-Quelqu'un peut jouer au ballon avec moi?

-Je viens, on en reparleras plus tard...»

Non mais j'en ai marre, quel culotté et il me fait un clin d'œil en plus! C'est ça...Il a de la chance qu'il y est Teddy et que lui il l'aime bien aussi non je l'aurais envoyé en Chine à coup de coup de pied au cul… Mais là, quand je le vois jouée avec mon petit cœur, je n'ai pas la fois de m'engueuler avec lui, ils sont tellement mignons...Et surtout il m'empêche de devoir courir et taper dans un ballon.

Je prends un livre et m'installe confortablement dans l'herbe fraîche, de toute manière dans même pas une demi-heure ils vont venir me réclamer la nourriture donc je peux faire une petite sieste presque…

Je crois je me suis endormi, j'entends vaguement des voix vers moi chuchoté, je vais faire genre je dors toujours pour pouvoir entendre.

«Teddy, surtout ne fais pas de bruit, Hermione dort faut pas la réveiller. Attends-je vais te donner des chips et ton sandwich.

-Est-ce que tu l'aime bien 'mione?

-Oui je l'aime bien, même je l'adore, sincèrement je pense qu'aujourd'hui c'est une des personnes que j'aime le plus…

-Alors vous allez faire des petits bébés?

-Quoi? Non, qu'est-ce que tu raconte?

-Ben parrain, et tatie ils disent qu'ils s'aiment beaucoup et regarde ils ont fait le bébé…

-Mais nous on s'aime pas comme ça, et puis je lui dirais pour rien au monde que je l'aime bien…

-Pourquoi?

-Parce qu'on c'est détesté pendant des années, et que j'aime nos disputes, mais qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle le sache…

-Moi ze pense que 'mione elle le sait déjà.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi ça?

-Parce que parrain dit que c'est elle la plus intelligente, qu'elle sait tout. Aussi non tu serais pas là auzourd'hui…

-C'est vrai t'a peut-être raison mon petit bonhomme, allez mange.»

Ouah, Drago a avoué qu'il m'aimait bien, bon je dois le dire je m'en doutais, on passe tellement de temps ensemble, mais quand même je ne savais même pas qu'il se l'était avouer à lui-même, alors le dire à Teddy. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas demain qu'il va me dire ça devant mais bon…C'est vrai il n'a plus personne à part moi, et moi...Ben moi je me suis quand même assez éloigné de mes amies pour rester avec lui...Parce que je l'aime bien aussi. Bon, je vais faire semblant de dormir pendant encore dix bonnes minutes, aussi-non il saura que je l'ai entendu et ça risque d'installer un malaise entre nous…

« Enfin réveiller Hermione?

-Ouais, vous avez déjà manger ?

-Oui on a déjà manger, mais t'inquiète il en reste, on n'a pas tout manger.

-Mione tu manze et après tu zoue au ballon avec moi?

-J'aime pas vraiment les ballons, bon d'accord Teddy je jouerais avec toi»

 **PDV Extérieur**

Cette petite foret fut la spectatrice d'une scène étonnante pour le monde sorcier, pendant tout l'après-midi deux jeunes adultes et un enfants, jouèrent au ballon ensemble, on les a même surpris a se rouler dans l'herbe ensemble, l'un contre l'autre. Les rires sont sortis de leur bouches pendant tout le long de cette journée, la joie a rayonné de leur corps, de cette petite famille…

 **PDV Hermione**

On rentre exténuer après cette journée. Il faut encore laver Teddy et Harry m'a dit qu'il viendrait le chercher.

«Teddy tu vas à la douche!

-'mione Drago peut me laver.

-Euh je ne sais pas trop…

-C'est bon laisse je m'en occupe.»

C'est quoi cette catastrophe, ma salle de bain! Ma salle de bain, elle ressemble plus à rien, on dirais qu'il y a eus fuckushima qui est passez par là! C'est quoi cette blague, je vais les tuer! Ben oui bien sûr Hermione laisse moi le laver, je ferais attention rien arrivera. Rien arrivera et ma salle de bain, mais qu'elle abruti! Je vais le tuer, oh la la il vas regretter d'être née!

«Malfoy!

-Ma chère Hermione qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a! Qu'est-ce qu'il y ! Tu te fous de moi pas possible!

-Nan…

-Non,tu te fous de moi de sûr, ma salle de bain! Est-ce que t'as vus ma salle de bain, tu te fous de moi! On dirait qu'une tempête est passez, il y a eus Voldemort dans ma salle de bain ou quoi!

-Mais 'mione, pourquoi tu es en colère, z'est pas moi. Ze voulais zuste zouer, on rigolait avec Drago.

-Teddy, ne pleure pas, je t'en veux pas, mais ma salle de bain était toute propre et maintenant ben elle est inondé, tu c'est quoi tu vas prendre un dessin animé te mettre devant la télé, pendant qu'avec Drago on vas nettoyer.»

Comme si j'avais que ça a faire, nettoyer entièrement la salle de bain… Au moins y a Drago pour m'aider, j'aurais jamais fit ça toute seule alors que c'est sa faute!

«Granger tu m'en veux ?

-…  
-Granger?

-Non, c'est bon je ne t'en veux pas, mais quand même m'a salle de bain, t'aurais pu faire attention…

-J'ai essayé, mais il m'as demander de mettre de l'eau, et puis je ne sais pas, je ne savais pas trop comment faire, c'était la première fois et…

-Je sais c'est bon, c'était cool aujourd'hui non?

-Si, c'était géniale.»

DRING

«Harry, Ginny, alors qu'à dit la sagemage?

-Tout vas très bien, et… C'est un petit garçon!

-Oh mais c'est génial! Vous avez réfléchit a son prénom?

-J'ai quelques idées mais on verra plus tard. Et vous, Teddy est restez sage?

-Oui c'est un petit ange, Teddy vient ici il y a ton parrain qui est venu te chercher.

-Coucou, ze me suis amusée auzourd'hui, et ze suis tout propre Drago m'a laver.

-Drago Malfoy? Mione il est restée avec toi toute la journée?

-Oui…

-Bref, on vas y allez je dois ramener encore Teddy chez Andromedra, et je suis désolée mais enfaîte ce soir on vas chez Molly et Arthur pour leur annoncée la nouvelle, tu viendras une autre fois.

-Bien sûr je vous en veux pas, bisous Teddy.

-Au revoir Mione, et au revoir Malfoy.»

Après ces au revoir assez froids, je vais m'écraser sur le canapé, bientôt rejointe par Drago qui me pousse.

«Toujours là toi?

-Je sais que t'aime quand je tape l'incruste»

Et là, la chose la plus dingue de la journée se passa, il m'embrassa.


End file.
